Perl Wiki:Review
Reviews One of our specialties here at the Perl Wiki is to review all of the wonderful sites out there that relate to our favorite programming language, Perl. As one would expect, we have our own notions about Perl, and a repository of dialog and commentary about it. Every now and then, we take it upon ourselves to write coherant documents we call reviews about not only Perl itself, but about websites and other resources that support Perl and the Perl Community. This Page is a master listing of our own articles about all things perl. It is also an integral part of our process of listing, reviewing, summarizing, sorting, evaluating, testing, and marketing: All Things Perl. Review Process Template:ReviewName0 holds the location of the INDEX to all items to be reviewed. Currently the Perl online resources page lists all the items Ahy1 has looked at. He has provided hrefs and faces which have been copied to Perl Wiki:Review/INDEX and Perl Wiki talk:Review/INDEX, respectively. The face texts were made into wikilinks to local articles. These pages are for preliminary notes, reactions and opinions and can be renamed if needed. See also Talk:Perl online resources. Preliminary ratings - ROLL All the items currently on the list begin a highly rated by default. Please leave them at that level. If you find something objectionable about make a note of it on it's page. This part is a consensus-driven process of review. ROLL: *0 undefined listed only *1 high default *2 medium *3 low *4 not listed Placing a new item in the ROLL begins with a listing on Perl online resources conforming to the method Arild uses. It should also be added to Talk:Perl online resources under a new [[heading (using the + tab). Periodically, Charley or someone will update Perl Wiki:Review/INDEX and Perl Wiki talk:Review/INDEX with formatted entries. If you want to do it yourself follow the guidelines on Category:Reviews. Systematic ratings - POLL The above is a consensus-driven peer-review process similar to the ones used at Wikipedia even to this day. One of the primary WikiaPerl/Features is its built in POLL station for aggrigating sytematic ratings provided by individual users based on their own impressions of a resource. If you are a budding coder, you may want to participate in building the Perl Wiki prototype POLL module. POLL: * 0 - undefined listed only * 1 - excellent *** Featurable * 2 - fine ** Like "GA" rating on Wikipedia * 3 - promising * useful and well-organized * 4 - good &... relevant, [[Perl online resources|bookmarked &... indexed * 5 - average default * 6 - needy problems loading or excessive advertizing * 7 - failing url doesn't resolve * 8 - not listed Table definitions Here is the SETUP FRAME: POLL AGGRIGATOR SETUP FRAME &... : #template * : #listed = yes0|no4 * : #listed = yes0|no8 RESET --> AGGRIGATOR OFFLINE You should know that &... is a gluestick for a namespace. For now, please refer to &..., construct, build, GEN, POE and Category:Reviews. CQ -O^O- 12:52, 9 October 2006 (UTC) : * : * :